When products are manufactured at a factory, the supervisor is able to monitor the assembly line using surveillance cameras to ensure that the products are being handled appropriately and that the employees are safely performing their jobs. The surveillance cameras also ensure that there is accountability when there are issues in the factory. However, once the product is loaded onto a commercial truck for shipping, the supervisor are no longer able to monitor the truck, the driver or the cargo in the same manner as he could in the factory.
Similarly, in the transportation industry, the supervisor is unable to monitor the driver's driving or his interactions with the passengers. The supervisor is currently dependent on feedback from the passengers to uncover a driver's misconduct. Further, there is no way for the supervisor to have access to a “black box” to determine what transpired when there is an accident and black box is destroyed. Further, when the driver is subjected to danger on the bus, there is no evidence to identify his aggressors.
Moreover, in the waste industry, two workers are typically needed on each truck: the driver and the person on picking up the garbage bags. Just as in public transportation industry, the waste industry supervisor is also unable to monitor the workers to ensure their safety and he is also unable to review the workers' on-the-job conduct.